Bright Idea
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Draco and Harry are hosting a party. Harry isn't getting as much attention from his boyfriend as he wants. What's got Draco so distracted? What will Harry do to get noticed? EWE. Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. The things I would do if I did...

**Dedication:** Written for the beautiful Bex, aka DobbyRocksSocks, gifted as part of the _Fic-Exchange of Epic Proportions_

**Rated: **K+ for sexual references and light swearing

**Summary: **Draco and Harry are hosting a party. Harry isn't getting as much attention from his boyfriend as he wants. What's got Draco so distracted? What will Harry do to get noticed?

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to my amazing beta readers, Annalisse Rubisher and greyeyes0 :)

* * *

Harry tried to slow his breathing. _Calm down_, he told himself. Draco was allowed to talk to other guys. Even if they were very hot, gay foreigners. Draco was not checking them out. He was just being friendly, a good host. It would be rude not to talk to them, after all, especially when they didn't know anyone. Except Blaise, of course, who had invited them to the party, but he couldn't be expected to stay with them all night. There were three, eyeing Draco hungrily, like wolves contemplating a succulent deer. Not that Draco showed any indication of being unhappy about it. In fact, Harry could have sworn that he was enjoying the attention. Harry's jaw clenched involuntarily and he turned away, heading for the bar.

"Hey, mate, are you okay?" Ron asked, clapping Harry on the back as he pulled up a stool.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered.

"It's something to do with the Ferret, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Ron craned his neck around, trying to spot his best friend's boyfriend amongst the crowd in Malfoy Manor's ballroom.

"Oh. Right. Well, I can see why you'd get upset about that. If I wasn't as straight as a poker, I'd fancy those guys, too. I mean, look at those abs. And the hair. And the tans. Those tans are amazing."

"Ron, you're not helping!" Harry exclaimed. The situation was even worse than he'd thought if Ron could admit that they were attractive.

"Look, Harry, even if those guys with Ferret are amazingly hot, so what? It's not like Draco would do anything. Even I know he's crazy about you," Ron said.

"I'm not worried about that. I know Draco's would never cheat. But I… I don't know, I just feel –"

"Jealous?" Ron offered.

"I'm not jel – " Harry spotted Draco dancing with the tallest of the three model-esque guests. "Okay, maybe I am jealous."

Ron laughed. "And I thought Draco was the possessive one."

"Well, how would you feel if those guys were dancing with Hermione?"

Ron's face darkened. Harry smirked. "Well?"

"I'd probably march over there, hex exploding puss boils onto their perfect brown faces and Disapparate her to the other side of the planet," Ron answered.

"Exactly."

* * *

It had ticked over into morning by the time all the guests had left and Harry and Draco had gotten into bed.

"Well, I think that went very well," Draco said brightly, as he fluffed up his pillow and shimmied underneath the sheets.

"Uh huh." Harry pulled the blanket over his shoulders and faced the wall.

"Those guys Blaise brought were simply charming. They invited us to their New Year's Eve party. I know you wanted to spend time with the Weasel's tribe then, but I think it would be rude to turn them down, so I don't mind going alone. What do you think?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Just dandy," Harry snapped. "Now, can we talk tomorrow? I really need to get some sleep."

"Fine," Draco sniffed.

All was quiet. Harry heard Draco's breathing fall into a gentle rhythm. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but all he could see was Draco dancing with hot guy number one. What did those guys have that Harry didn't, anyway? Harry was quite fit, having kept up Quidditch even after leaving school. His hair wasn't wavy and golden brown, but Draco liked it the way it was, messy and black. What was it then? Harry tossed and turned, unable to let it go. Aha! Harry smiled as the missing puzzle piece fell into place. He could fix that. Yes, he could. Having solved that issue, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later, in the middle of the night

Draco woke up shivering, bed sheets tangled around his legs. He flung an arm over Harry's side of the bed. It landed with a thump on the mattress and Draco's eyes fluttered open in confusion. He groaned as their conversation from yesterday afternoon filtered through his sludgy brain to his consciousness. Harry was working tonight.

Draco grappled for his wand on the side table and once in hand, he recast a Heating Charm around the room. He readjusted the sheets over himself and snuggled his head into the pillow. He closed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

The silence pressed in around him. He waited for sleep to consume him again. And waited… And waited… And waited… And – Stuff this! Stuff Harry and his stupid Auror job and this stupid empty bed and – Draco grabbed a spare pillow and wrapped his arms around it in a crushing hug. It didn't feel like Harry. Not one bit.

That's it. He jumped out of bed and stormed into the en suite. Flung open the medicine cupboard. Riffled through it. Sleeping Drought. Draco took a swig and stumbled back to bed just in time.

* * *

A few hours later

Ouch! Harry gritted his teeth and cast a Soothing Charm over himself. The grimace turned into a giddy grin, as Harry felt the thrill of what he had done wash over him. The pain subsided and he Apparated to the Manor. It was early morning and the white peacocks strutting over the grounds shimmered exultantly. Harry's feet clacked on the pavement as he drew closer to the front door. It was 7:30 so he wouldn't be able to sleep before work. It was like he was working a double shift. Oh well, it was worth it. As the grand oak doors swung gradually open, Harry was met by the sight of polished marble floors, lavishly upholstered walls adorned with antique paintings and stately furniture. The house elves had, as always, done an excellent job of cleaning up after the party.

Harry walked upstairs into his and Draco's master bedroom. Draco was still sleeping and Harry's heart melted at the sight. Draco hardly ever slept in so late. Harry went to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. Hmm. Thank goodness Draco was still asleep. Harry cast a few glamours over himself before hopping in the shower. He dressed into clean work clothes, planted a kiss on Draco's closed eyes, and left for work.

* * *

Two days later

Harry tentatively nibbled at the pasta on his fork, feeling Draco's glare burn into him.

"So you're ditching me again tonight?" Draco's voice could have turned a dragon's lair into an ice rink. Funny, how he could be both hot and cold at the same time.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. He could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I am team leader in my squad. They need me to direct this stake out."

Draco's eyes narrowed and Harry fought to stop himself from holding his breath. What was it Draco had told him about lying? It's not a lie if you believe it yourself. Harry did his best to believe it. Draco sighed and stirred his tea.

"Can't you use your famous saviour name to pull a few strings?"

Harry smirked. Of course that would be Draco's first instinct.

"No."

Draco pouted. Harry hurled himself across the table and caught Draco's pink lips in a hot kiss. Draco yelped and nearly toppled off his chair but Harry's arms were wrapped too tightly around his neck.

"Mmm – you – mmm – you're get – getting sauce on – oh – mmm," Draco shut up and gave in to Harry's persuasive lips.

A few minutes later…

"Um," Harry panted. "I really should probably get going."

Draco reluctantly unhanded Harry's shirt and helped him off the table. Harry Scourgified the pasta sauce and tea off his front and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I'll see you later, then."

"Okay," Draco said wearily.

Harry really wanted to attack his face again but he knew that he would never get away unless he left now. He gave his boyfriend one last reassuring smile, then hurried away, pushing down the guilt as he strode out of the manor grounds and through the chilly night, finally Apparating away with a pop.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Draco! What brings you here?" Hermione exclaimed from her office desk.

Draco sauntered in and sat himself in front of her.

"Does there have to be an ulterior motive for me to visit my favourite Minister of Magic on my day off?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, lips quirking. "Yes."

Draco managed to quench the urge to snigger. He had an image to maintain after all, regardless of how chummy he might have become with the woman since leaving school.

"Well, actually, I was just wondering how you were feeling about all these night missions that Harry and Weasley's squad has been conducting lately. I was hoping you might be able to use your extensive influence to transfer the missions to another team. Harry's too noble to make such a request himself, of course."

Hermione frowned. "Night missions? What are you talking about?"

"The stake-outs and raids that Harry has been leading the past couple of weeks."

Hermione shook her bushy head. "Ron hasn't done any night mission for months, Draco."

Draco felt unease stir in the pit of his stomach. Surely Harry hadn't been lying to him? If Harry hadn't been doing night missions, what had he been doing every other night for the past two weeks? The possibilities made him feel light-headed.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

No, he was most definitely not alright.

"Yes, thank you, Hermione. Please give my regards to Weasely," Draco managed, getting out of her office as quickly as he could.

He needed answers. But he would have to be careful about getting them…

* * *

That night

"Have a good day, Dray?" Harry asked brightly when they were sitting in the lounge room of Malfoy Manor that evening.

"Yes, quite good," Draco said, eyeing Harry closely. "You?"

"Alright, yeah," Harry said with a yawn.

"Just alright?"

"I guess. It was nothing special."

"Maybe I can make it special," Draco purred, shifting closer to Harry on the couch.

Harry blushed and Draco smirked.

"You always make my day special. But, um, not tonight hon. I'm so tired from all these night missions," Harry said apologetically and laid down in is boyfriend's lap.

Draco played listlessly with Harry's hair. He tried moving his hands down Harry's back, but Harry flinched.

"Draco, I mean it. I'm completely stuffed."

Draco sighed. "How's the Weasel faring? He must be taking the lack of sleep pretty hard."

"Yeah, he is," Harry replied.

Draco's stomach clenched and he stopped stroking Harry's head momentarily. Harry really was lying to him. But why? The question rattled around in his mind, making him dizzy as he resumed the head stroking. He wanted to trust Harry so badly, not an easy feat for him to start with, but Harry was definitely hiding something. What had he been up to? Why had there been a distinct lack of bedroom action ever since Harry had started these 'night missions'? Draco had chalked it up to tiredness, but what if it was something more?

He was really starting to panic, but of course, he kept up an outward semblance of serenity. Years of keeping a check on his appearance and emotions seemed to be paying off. Draco forced his mind to process his jumbled thoughts logically. Obviously, Harry was not being honest. Draco needed to find out why, find out where he was really going on these night missions. There was nothing else for it. He would follow Harry on his next mission.

* * *

Early the next morning

Draco cast a Tempus Charm. 2:00am. Harry had left about 20 minutes ago and was supposed to stay wherever he was for at least another two hours. Draco quickly dressed in a travel cloak and made his way out past the Manor wards. He activated the Tracing Charm he had cast over the Apparition point. He would now be able to go wherever the last Apparator had gone. Taking a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes and focussed on transporting himself to the point prompted by the trace.

In the blink of an eye, he landed on an unfamiliar beach. The sun glared mercilessly over him, and Draco had to hold a hand over his eyes and squint to be able to see at all. What in Merlin's name…? Where on Earth was he? There were people everywhere, presumably all Muggles, dressed scantily in all manner of swimwear, sitting on the sand, splashing in the water, standing on odd planks of plastic and allowing the waves to draw them into shore.

Draco stood out like a pink hippogriff. He quickly moved to a toilet block up shore and transfigured his clothes into what he hoped was suitable Muggle beach attire.

_It sure is hot here_, Draco thought, as he stepped back onto the beach. What could Harry possibly be doing here? He scanned the surrounds, seeing families, teenagers, scarily wrinkled elderly people. There were umbrellas and towels scattered all over the dunes; the rushing, crashing sounds of the waves mixed with the wind and the laughter and chatter of the people. Red and yellow flags blew around in the breeze, flanked by a Muggle rescue buggy perched close to the sea.

Draco noticed a sort of command tower, around which congregated people in long-sleeved yellow swim shirts, red board shorts, and swimming caps. One was leaning down, examining something, talking to two men who – oh.

Harry. Harry was crouched beside another man – a shirtless, toned demi-god of a man, who had his arm draped over Harry's bare shoulders. A wave of red rushed over Draco's eyes.

A second later, he was standing in front of the huddle.

"What the hell is going on?" he seethed.

Harry looked up. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco practically screamed. "I trusted you! You've been lying to me! You said you were doing Auror work, night missions, you said. What kind of bloody mission do you call this?"

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Draco. I – "

"Sorry? Sorry! Oh, well that makes everything better then. No matter that you've been sneaking off to meet with some random Muggle every other night, probably shagging him on a bloody beach instead of being at home with me!"

Harry, the demi-god and all the Muggles in the area were now staring open-mouthed at Draco.

"What in Godric's name are you on about?" Harry demanded. "I haven't been meeting or shagging with anyone. I've been coming here alone."

"Then who the hell is he?" Draco shrieked, pointing at the demi-god.

"I don't know. I was helping him walk to the lifeguards. He got stung by a jellyfish."

Draco looked more closely at the man, and saw that his perfectly sculpted six-pack was indeed marred by ugly red lines. Draco was still shaking, though his fury had dimmed down somewhat. He could almost believe that excuse. Harry did have a massive hero complex after all.

"But why, Harry? Why have you been coming here at all?"

Harry sighed and stood up. He looked at Draco pointedly.

"Notice anything?" he asked, doing a swirl.

Draco blinked confusedly.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Um… You're as bright red as a tomato?" Draco tried.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, do you have sunstroke or something?"

"No, I don't ha – well, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little dizzy," Harry admitted, frowning. He gently lowered himself into the sand.

"I'll go get you some water, mate," a lifeguard said, rushing to the tower, probably glad to get away from the two loons.

Harry clutched his head. Draco felt his remaining anger drain away, replaced by concern. He sat himself beside Harry, scaring away the demi-god with a chilling glare.

"What's going on with you, Harry?" Draco whispered.

Harry grimaced, from a headache, or from the question, Draco didn't know.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when we had that big party?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Draco replied, smiling at the memory.

"I noticed you were happy then, really happy, even though we barely spoke to each other the whole night. You were talking to these guys… These guys who were pretty attractive, I'll admit. And I just wished I could make your face light up like they did," Harry ran the sand on the ground through his fingers, not meeting Draco's intense gaze.

"You were jealous?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess I was."

Draco reeled. And he'd thought that he was the possessive one in their relationship. But he still wasn't sure where this was going. "So what? You thought I didn't love you anymore? That's why you've been sneaking out to go to the beach every night? And how exactly was avoiding intimacy supposed to help anything?"

Harry snorted. "Believe me, that part of the plan has been torturous."

"What plan?" Draco demanded.

Harry shifted uneasily. "When I thought about those guys Blaise brought to the party, I couldn't work out what it was about them that made them more… appealing, than me."

The realisation dawned on Draco. "Harry. Have you been trying to get a tan?"

Harry slowly lifted his face to stare at Draco. The truth was in his eyes.

Draco slapped Harry across his peeling face. "You complete and utter moron! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Ow! Hey, I've been doing it for you! You obviously like guys with a tan!" Harry shouted.

Draco slapped him again.

"Would you cut that out?" Harry yelled.

"You bloody git. I liked talking to them because they were nice. Sure, it helped that they were easy on the eyes, but did it ever occur to you that I might actually engage in conversations with other males just as friends? "

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. "I saw the way you were looking at them. And the way they were looking at you. I sure as hell don't look at Ron like that."

It was Draco's turn to snort. "So you went to extraordinary lengths just to look like three random men who I might possibly have fancied for their skin tone."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Yes, actually, I did. I wanted it to be a surprise. The sunburn was always so sore, even with the Soothing Charms, so I forced myself to avoid your touch as much as possible. I even glamour charmed myself before coming home so you wouldn't see the changes until Christmas."

Draco raised his hand to slap him again, but Harry pushed it away.

"Harry, you are as thick as a troll sometimes. You are a wizard, for Merlin's sake. As you so obviously just point out, if you wanted darker skin, you could have just cast a glamour charm over yourself! You didn't have to lie to me, travel across the other side of the world and put yourself at risk of sun cancer do to it!"

Harry rubbed his chin. "But I wanted to look authentic."

Draco sighed. "I knew you were a moron, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, all right!" Harry huffed.

The lifeguard earlier returned with two cooled bottles of water. Harry and Draco sipped from them slowly, watching the other beach goers in silence.

"Did you really think I was cheating on you?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Draco replied simply.

"I would never, ever do that Dray. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, even if I do do stupid things sometimes," Harry slipped his arm around Draco, pulling him in for a hug.

Draco leant his head on Harry's shoulder, feeling the tension from the last couple of days drain away.

"I think we've both got some trust issues to deal with," he said softly. "And from now on, we need to be honest with each other."

"Okay."

"And honestly, you look utterly ridiculous at the moment."

Harry shoved Draco playfully. "You would, too, if you'd been sunburnt as often as I have the last two weeks."

Draco eyes glinted. "I really think we have some catching up to do."

Harry felt his heart jump. "You know I want to Draco, but my body's on fire right now, and not in a good way."

"Trust me, Harry," Draco pleaded, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet.

They Apparated instantly, landing on a massive, sand dune shaded by a tropical forest.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, staring awed at the clear sparkling ocean.

"It's what you might call a deserted island," Draco breathed huskily in Harry's ear, before pushing him to the ground.

"And this is Aloe Vera cream, perfect for soothing sore skin."

He held out a bottle and pumped some of the cream onto his palms. He knelt down and ran his lathered hands over Harry's chest. Harry shivered.

Now this is what he should have been doing on a beach the last few weeks. He laid back. Those foreign guys may have had something that Harry didn't, but Harry had something that they would never have: the best boyfriend in the entire world.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated :)


End file.
